


Special Tecniques

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: requests can be made bellow or on my tumblr.





	

You settle back on the seat, feeling the tray slowly pull out the desert station, things had gone well you supposed. Gladio and Noct were no longer fighting thanks to Igni’s’s…..you weren’t sure on what to call that. He was angry about what had happen but you never seen that sort of side to him, hell throughout the entire time you’ve left Altissa you never even seen something like that coming from. “Hey, Y/N can you go check on Ignis, he’s running a bit late.” Gladio’s voice rang outside the door and you nodded pushing yourself to your feet and walking down the hallway, groaning slightly, trains always made you feel a bit lightheaded and sick to your stomach and that the fact you ate 3 cup of noddles doesn’t help either.

Standing in front of Ignis’s door you take a deep breath and knock a couple times. “Ignis can i come in.” you ask trying to hide the embarassment in your voice, there was a grunt and the door half opened revealing a very annoyed but somewhat calm Ignis Scientia, you couldn’t help but let you mouth pop open in surprise, his glasses were crooked on his nose and his shirt was unbuttoned in several places. For some strange reason you push the door and step inside shaking your head. “If you wanted some help you could have called me or Prompto.” you say before noticing his expression. “No, thank you Y/N but i’m fine, it’s just a bit difficult.” he says and you noticed that he has his headed turned, you shake your head and step towards him gently but he had stepped back looking embarrassed holding onto the railing for support. “Listen what you said back in the tomb about the whole….you know….I found it really brave and really surprising. Actually I find you amazing, you’re always so kind and generous wanting to help eveyone with the tiniest bit of problems, but from what i can tell when you need help you seem to brush it off, wanting to take care of the cooking and other things. Gladio is the same way but you show it in completely different light.” you mutter and blink as you notice a grin had spread on his face.


End file.
